The Ball
by yamiishot
Summary: STARS get ordered to go to Umbrella's celebratory ball about the opening of STARS. However, the very man who ordered them to go...is absent! Where is Wesker? - Please state if you desire a second chapter, as it can and probably will be left at this point.


-1

"…I HATE this tux." Chris grumbled as Jill tugged at his bow tie. "I should be in uniform, blasting the hell out of criminals on the streets, not going to some stupid ball."

"Oh, stop complaining. Umbrella's throwing a ball for the mayor, and since Umbrella funded us-"

"We have to go." the marksman sighed, running a hand through his hair, frowning as it was batted away, Jill reaching up to fix the hair _yet again_.

"Stop messing up your hair, for the first time its neat, leave it alone."

"Yes mom."

"Hey." Jill frowned and shook her head, moving away to check her own dress in the full length mirror. She smoothed down the deep blue fabric and sighed. "You sure I look alright?" she murmured worriedly.

Chris slipped his arms about her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "If you don't look beautiful, then this world has gone insane." he gave her ear a nibble, grip tightening slightly.

"Chris, not right now we'll be late. Please?" she reluctantly detached herself from him, reaching down onto the double bed for her long blue gloves. "Wesker's expecting us to show, and if we don't…"

"I get it," he couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but suffering through this party would make tonight so worthwhile…

---

Chris drove them to the town hall, site of the Umbrella party. Each member of STARS had been invited, and each had been told they could bring a plus one. Chris had, naturally, asked if his sister wanted to go. Maybe she could meet someone he actually approved of there (not likely) but she'd declined, saying she was busy.

Funnily enough she hadn't said _what_ she was doing. He hadn't really pried that much.

Chris stared up at the hall, not exactly wanting to go in. Jill had to grab his hand and physically drag him inside.

---

It wasn't so bad. The music was classically tasteful, the lights were soft and welcoming, the hall filled with important people, only a few of which Chris recognised, and there was a buffet table and bar. Perfect. He did notice, however, the large amount of space in the middle of the hall in which people were dancing with each other. Jill would probably expect him to do that. _Oh hell no._

Before he knew what was happening, Jill had slipped her arm through his and pulled him over to someone he actually knew.

Surprisingly, Brad didn't look too bad in a tux, and for once in his life, he didn't look nervous. He looked…happy. No wonder, there was a lovely woman on his arm. He introduced her as Rebecca, a field medic in training, with aspirations for STARS.

Chris and Jill wished her the best, and Jill looked after the two enviously as they made their way to the dance floor, while Chris left her to get those drinks.

Looking about, she spotted Chief Irons, speaking to a tall blonde at the far end of the room. A shudder ran through her. _Creep_ she thought to herself. Turning away, she almost knocked the drink from Chris's hand.

"Oh Chris! Sorry." she apologised, taking it from him while he shook a few drops of white wine from his hand.

"No harm, no foul," he smiled.

Jill smiled right back at him, her eyes sliding to somewhere behind him. "Barry!"

The marksman turned. Sure enough, there was Barry, and his lovely wife Kathy on his arm. His muscled body made Kathy seem like a mouse beside an elephant.

"Hello lovebirds." the bearded giant rumbled. "Have you seen the rest of them?"

"Saw Brad. He…" Chris shook his head as Barry grinned.

"Ah yes, I'm happy for him." Barry smiled, eyes twinkling warmly as he caught sight of Brad twirling his date on the dance floor.

"He's so happy. I've never seen him like this." Jill watched them weaving in and out of the other couples, sending a glance in Chris's direction, hoping he'd get the hint already.

A hand clapped down on Chris's shoulder. "Seen who like what?" Forest laughed as Chris jumped and gave him a mean look, taking in his black tux, the white shirt's top two buttons undone, a loose tie looped over his neck.

"There's the hippy then. Where's your date?"

The Bravo shrugged. "Don't have one." He plucked at his partly undone shirt. "I plan on gettin' one though." he grinned devilishly.

Just then someone leapt on Forest, throwing an arm around his neck and tugging the neat ponytail his was back in. "Oooh, who's trying to get laid tonight then?" For once, Joseph wasn't wearing his classic bandana. Instead, his hair just about fell to eye level, neatly done. His shirt was buttoned all the way, bar the top, and he wore a black waistcoat over it.

Forest pushed the Alpha man away. "Thank you Mr Tact." he grumbled.

"Anytime cowboy." Joseph grinned and glanced around, affording a moment to whistle at Jill, earning himself a dirty look, and an aggravated growl from Chris. "Whoa, easy, never meant anything. She's just lookin' damn good-"

"Thank you Joseph." Jill smiled at him gratefully.

"-for someone who spends all day gettin' their head banged against a headboard."

Jill glowered at him, placing a gloved hand on Chris's chest. "Chris, could you go get us some drinks, please?"

"But-"

"Now."

Casting a dirty look at Joseph, he moved away, forgetting he'd already gotten them drinks mere moments before.

Jill made sure he was out of earshot before turning to Joseph, and grabbed the front of his waist coat with both hands, face twisting into a version of hell.

"Listen you little punk, if you ruin this night for me, I swear to god I'll gut you where you stand, fancy dress or not!" she hissed. "This is a special night for me and Chris, whether you give a damn or not…ruin it, and I'll make you ruin your pants!"

Barry, Kathy and Forest stared at the two in a mixture of shocked horror and amusement (Forest of course). Brad and Becca twirled past nearby, completely unaware of anything but each other.

Joseph nodded hurriedly, eyes wide. "Yes ma'am, I swear on the head of Forest I won't do anything to ruin your night!"

She dropped her grip on him and he managed to smooth away the wrinkles before Chris came back, more white wine in hand, which she accepted gratefully.

_It's going to be a long night_, Forest mused.

---

Eventually, everyone in STARS had been spotted and spoken to at one point or another during the ball. All bar one.

Captain Albert Wesker, the very man who'd ordered them all to dress up in their finery and get to the ball hadn't been spotted one during the night.

At least, everyone Chris spoke to denied it, mumbling something or other and moving off in a hurry.

"He's got everyone making excuses for him!" Chris grumbled to Jill, who was sipping wisely at a glass of cool water. Chris had yet to take her onto the dance floor. Sighing, she slammed the glass down on the nearest table and grabbed his hand.

"For god sake Redfield, I give up with you. We are dancing, like it or not." She dragged him onto the dance floor and set his hands, one on her waist, the other holding hers. "Now, lead." she ordered, holding his shoulder.

He sighed and started to lead the slow waltz, or whatever it was, not enjoying it, because he could tell he was getting stared at by his friends. He must look an idiot, dancing badly.

"Chris…" Jill murmured in astonishment as he spun her gracefully. "You're good at this!"

"No I'm not." he denied, bringing her back in. "I'm rubbish."

"I beg to differ Chris." she smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're a wonderful dancer."

He simply returned the smile. He still didn't think he was any good, but Jill's word was pretty much law to him.

As he spun her round again, his eyes drifted off her face and onto the watched. He recognized several shocked faces whirling past, Forest and Joseph included, one manic grin from Barry, then Brad and Becca spun past blocking them from him. His eyes moved on again, this time to the wall now visible, where a sparse few stood, taking.

Except from two people.

A tall blonde man in a black tux was leaning over a young woman, one hand on her waist, the other arm resting on the wall above her, whispering something in her ear perhaps, or maybe even nibbling her neck, Chris wasn't able to tell as he swung out of view.

The blonde had seemed familiar though.

Another cycle and he saw them again this time getting a better look at the woman. Her flaming red hair was done up on top of her head, spilling down into one of the blonde's hands, it having moved up from her waist. They were kissing now, black against deep red, pressed against pale yellow wall.

_They seem familiar…_

It was another dance revolution before he saw them again.

And then, he saw the woman's face.

Jill frowned, commenting on his sudden stiffness. She looked up at him, and saw his face, frozen in a mask of anger, confusion and worry, eyes fixed on something behind her.

She forced a turn from him, breaking his gaze as she got to see what the fuss was about.

"…Is that…_Claire?!_" She heard her date draw in a sharp breath.

"I thought so too…" He spun them again, fixing the two in his sight, seething. "Who's she with though?"

"Spin me," she ordered, wanting to see. He did so, slowly. Just then, Claire's partner took the opportunity to glance up and round.

Her grey eyes widened slightly, Jill could tell even at that distance who it…someone she honestly hadn't expected.

The Shaded Man himself, Captain Albert Wesker, minus the sunglasses.


End file.
